


Sunshine

by SerenelySweetExpress



Category: 2PM (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slave Trade, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenelySweetExpress/pseuds/SerenelySweetExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung didn't think he'd come to miss something as simple as a breeze, or forget what freedom felt like, didn't think he'd have to struggle to stay alive.</p><p>Jaebum knew his future was doomed to be dark until that is, he spots sunshine in the form of a lustrous eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Won't You Come Out?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a playlist for the fic, songs maybe added and taken out throughout the fic  
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/jujubeans101/playlist/3qbOVT5DohNo7492byHVNQ%0A)

With a heavy sigh, Jinyoung dragged his feet with effort making his way to “Fish Tank” a seafood restaurant he had been working at for 5 months now. Working from 9pm to 2am was draining, and the research paper that was due in about 3 days only made his body sag even lower. The backpack filled with his textbooks and laptop not helping his already bad posture.

 

He just wanted to collapse on the pavement and forget about the world but life, it seemed to have other plans for him.

 

He knew he brought this upon himself. His parents barely covering the bulk of his tuition; dorm and classes. It was up to him to feed himself, and buy any other necessities he needed. Wanting was not an option for him. No matter how much he wanted those shoes two blocks away he couldn't.

 

Mastering what was his self-control was hard. Took a few months but he was able to turn down any form of pleasure. Maybe that was why he found his life up until this very moment so bland. Utterly boring. Starting classes at 10am and working at 9pm and finding volunteer opportunities in between. Double majoring in English and Psychology meant he was drowning in papers upon papers. He did not have time for any socializing.

 

His coworkers and roommates were all he had and quite frankly needed. He came to college to graduate, get a job, and hopefully do something with his degree. Changing the world was a big stretch but helping people in little ways wasn’t bad either. It was straightforward and do-able. He would be damned if he couldn’t do this much at least.

 

Looking up he was met with a neon sign that read “Welcome to the Fish Tank” in blue and red cursive font. A small coy fish jumped out behind the word “Fish” and dived behind the “Tank.” Stepping in the restaurant he was greeted with mirrored walls on both the left and right side. Chandeliers were hung in rows of 3 along the ceiling till the end of the room, creating bright luminescent lightening as the lights danced, reflected against the mirrors making the room seem endlessly long, a trick of the eye really. The red carpet and white tables creating an elegant yet warm atmosphere.

 

“Hey, hyung!” Greeted BamBam. The Thai boy wearing the restaurant’s uniform which consisted of a lose sapphire blue silk button up, which was tucked inside his black fitted skinny jeans, and a pair of converses, was currently holding a tray filled with mason jars as he made his way into the back door, leading to the kitchen.

 

Jinyoung gave him a little smile, not reaching his eyes as exhaustion took over. He just started work and he was ready to leave to the confinement of his bed, under the wrinkled comforter silently watching his roommate Youngjae do late night homework. The boy was not going to sleep anytime soon and as much as he nags, telling him he needed sleep, Jinyoung felt warm and at peace coming back from work so late to be greeted by his friend.

 

Someone was there waiting for him and the thought always gave him reassurance, heavy and warm at the back of his mind when he would walk back in the middle of night to his dorm.

 

It wasn’t until a family came in did Yugyeom burst through the doors trailing after them. The younger’s hair in array with brown chestnut locks tousled in every direction. With long limbs that seemed to not know what to do at times, he fumbled taking off his backpack and scarf. His arm getting tangled with the straps and scarf in the process as he made his way behind the counter.

 

“Sorry I’m late guys, my mom was sick, needed to give her some meds and put her to sleep”

 

“You shouldn’t have come, I could have covered your shift”

 

“Yeah and then go to class looking like the dead”

 

“Psshh who said I was going to class in the first place” BamBam retorted back smirking as he wiped the tables. Being tall, he stretched over to the end of the table easily, collecting dirty silverware and napkins. Tray in his other hand.

 

Jinyoung wondered what they were feeding these kids to make them so tall. Both at the age of 19, two years younger than himself, and he couldn’t make it past their shoulder.

 

He should have heeded his mother’s words and hang off the monkey bars more as a kid, maybe by now his limbs would have stretched out.

 

“And have you seen this face? I’m drop dead gorgeous”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile, real this time. Lucky to have them to make his work a little less boring.

 

“What’s up with your mother?” He questioned as he started to clean the front counter.

 

“She’s fine hyung, just got a sore throat and runny nose” Yugyeom said as he put on his waiters apron, collecting his small notepad and pen and stuffing them in his pocket.

 

“How’s Youngjae doing? Haven’t seen him around in a while”

 

“His doing fine, just stressed out with work, let’s call him during break yeah? He would love to hear from you guys”

 

\--- 

 

The restaurant was fairly slow today. Friday was their busiest and Jinyoung’s hardest day to overcome. The slowness of the restaurant did not excuse the minor disturbances that occurred. A little boy running around, taking safety under the tables to get away from his parents grabby hands as they tried to feed him vegetables. Jinyoung took pity for the kid, he hated his greens too.

 

A fight had occurred between a middle aged couple. From what he and everyone else within the couple’s vicinity could over hear, it looked like the women was done dealing with the man’s lack of effort into their relationship. Like a song that’s been put on constant reply, Jinyoung had gotten tired of it too. He had then been sent out to mediate the couple like every other time a fight would insure within the restaurant. He was getting rather tied of it.

 

“I don’t understand why it’s always me” Jinyoung whined. He knew he sounded a little immature but he tried to not think about it. Whining was therapeutic for him and he had needed it.

 

“Stop being so pouty hyung! You’re great at stuff like this” BamBam reasoned putting a new order on the tray.

 

“You have, what can I say? This knack for meddling into people’s lives” Yugyeom’s shoulder shook as his light giggles traveled throughout the back of the restaurant.

 

Jinyoung tilted his head lower, what was meant to be a glare, was an even deeper pout and Bambam couldn’t help but laugh along with the younger.

 

“You’re not intimidating, not one bit hyung” Bambam made his way over, wrapping long thin arms around Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung tried walking away, dragging Bambam along but his added weight made it difficult.

 

“Come on hyung! Your good at helping people with their problems, if I’d had to do that, we would have customers leaving. I’d be covered with random assortments of drinks and it just wouldn’t be good for business” Yugyeom reasoned following the pair.

 

“Nice excuse, but I know you don’t like me!” Jinyoung couldn’t help it. He liked playing the guilt card especially on Yugyeom.

 

“Hyung, why are you being like this?”

 

“Just leave me be! I’m fine if you guys don’t like me! All I need is Youngjae in this world, his a good son, I raised you kids wrong apparently” Jinyoung dramatically flailed his arms. He couldn’t help but smile at their antics.

 

It was never dull with them around and everyday he was great full because of it. They fell into their role quite easily. Yugyeom and Bambam both being the younger ones and Jinyoung always nagging them about dressing for the cold, making sure they didn’t come to work when they felt ill. When he had time in between classes he’d pack lunchboxes for them to share during their 30 minute break.

 

Growing up with two older sisters, he was always cared for so finally being one of the older one’s among his little group of friends, he took the responsibility of taking care of them naturally. So it hadn’t taken long before Jinyoung claimed them as his sons and the younger ones started calling him ‘mom’ around the workplace right away. He would find himself feeling warm, a sense of belonging. Being so far from home, his friends were the only form of family he had living in Seoul. During nights when thoughts of loneliness would creep into the corners of his mind, Jinyoung would turn and look over at Youngjae’s prone sleeping body, draped across the bed filled with textbooks after a long night of studying. He would scroll through comedic texts sent between Yugyeom and Bambam on their group chats for reassurance. To remind himself that he was far from being lonely. It took a lot off convincing but he had managed.

 

\--- 

 

“Dibs on the burnt one!”

 

Yugyeom with lightning speed snatches the burnt up fry and bites into it. With a smug smile, he leans back into the chair booth cushion, hands behind is back, eyes closed in bliss.

 

“You’re really an asshole” taking a drink of coke, Bambam glared at his friend.

 

“Finally I’m not the only one that see’s this right? Yah! Kid you have to respect your elders” Jinyoung lectured, with a mouth full of chicken nuggets.

 

They just started the beginning of their 30 minute break. Jinyoung, getting sick of seafood suggested to eat across the street at a local fast food joint. He obviously did not think it through when he had chosen to apply to “Fish Tank” Jinyoung was never a fan of seafood, his mom never made it so his exposure to seafood was quit little. So his first step into the restaurant, he was overwhelmed with the strongest smell of fish and it felt like he was going to work at the docks. The dishes smelled good later on, the more exposure he had the better he was at being able to handle the smell. Now it was more of leaving the restaurant for a new change in scenery, even if it that meant eating across the street at a rundown fast food place. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his cellphone vibrate through the pockets of his black jeans. Fishing it out, he answered the call, putting it straight to speaker.

 

“Hey Youngjae, how’s work going?”

_“Fine hyung”_  Youngjae’s voice came out as slow and raspy. Like he had just woken up from sleep.

 

“Did you take a nap?” Yugyeom questioned, mouth full of fries. He snatched two more from the pile and dipped it into his vanilla milkshake.

 

“Wait…Hyung naps? He can actually take naps?” Bambam’s eyes widened in pure surprise. He looked bewildered but as soon as Yugyeom nudged his arm, Bambam snickered.

_“Ha ha, you’re hilarious. I was studying and then passed the fuck out but you guys wouldn’t get_ _that”_

 

“Eat something, don’t wait up and just go to bed. Your sleeping schedule is so fucked up” Jinyoung yawned as he ruffled his dark bedhead hair, locks becoming more of a mess. He looked down at his scribbled handwriting, currently in the process of writing out bullet points for his paper.

_“Sure, I’ll sleep, then fail, and then live inside a cardboard box out in the park. Seems like a good plan”_  Youngjae drawled out. There was shuffling heard from the other line and a chair scraping the wooden floor.

_“Why are dorm rooms so stuffy? I’m opening the windows hyung, I think I’m gonna suffocate”_

 

“Why not actually go out”

_“Naw that would require me to leave the room, and i'm not ready to join the outside world”_

 

“At least eat something. I have ramen somewhere around the room, make that. Don’t throw away the soup, your voice doesn’t sound so good” Jinyoung new Youngjae was going to get sick soon and once he got sick, he would be next.

_“That is so much work”_  came out his lazy and slow whine.

 

“Fine, starve to death, you know I’m right” Eyebrows furrowed, Jinyoung couldn’t believe how stubborn his roommate was at times.

_“Hyung”_  Youngjae dragged out lazily, begging for forgiveness.

 

“Can I sell your laptop when you’re gone? You should write that up on the will” Yugyeom stated

_“Oh I already have something written, your taking all my socks”_ Youngjae’s booming laughter came through the phone and Jinyoung could picture his roommates mouth open wide, showcasing his teeth. 

 

“Not your smelly nauseating socks! They would be the cause of MY death!”

 

“Guys please, I’m trying to eat” Jinyoung snapped

 

“Hyung! You should stop by when you’re not busy, I made this new desert I want you to try” Bambam bounced on his seat, already excited at the thought.

_“Boss let Bambam in the kitchen?”_

 

“Boss doesn’t know” Chimed in Bambam

 

“Yeah don’t tell’em” Chuckled Yugyeom as he fist bumped with Bambam

_“Well now I gotta stop by sometime. I’ll see if I can this weekend. We should hangout”_

 

“Yeah definitely!” Yugyeom took the phone “and you and I could finally finish our game, we left off around the time where I was about to kick your ass”

_“Okay I’m gonna hang up now, your annoying, See you back hyung”_

 

“You better be asleep when I’m back! And eat something!”

 

 ---

 

“$3…better than no tip” Jinyoung sighed as he pocketed his latest tip. He went about cleaning the table, stacking up the dishes on his tray.

 

“Welcome to the Fish Tank, table for 3?” Bambam’s voice, light and airy could be heard from the front.

 

Looking up he saw a group of 3 men. They didn’t respond to Bambam’s question as they took a look around the restaurant. Then his eyes locked with dark brown ones. He looked down at his tray by reflex. For some reason he couldn’t explain, the 3 seemed off to him, they gave off a dark aura and Jinyoung didn’t like this one bit. He found it odd that they entered the restaurant, eyeing for something or someone. He wasn’t sure but his dad had always told him to follow his gut feeling and his gut was warning him to keep one eye open. They were dressed in black. But the one that caught his eyes looked younger than the other two, maybe one year older then himself, if not the same age. He had platinum blonde hair jelled back and was sporting a leather jacket that clinked every time the metal clasps collided with one another. The other two at his side were taller and had had a stronger build then the blonde who was leaner and toned.

 

“Uh…excuse me sir?” Bambam repeated again, and one of the older men answered.

 

He made his way to the back kitchen wanting to get away from the pair of eyes that seemed to be following his every move. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he made his way into the kitchen

 

Only few minutes in and Bambam rushed inside frazzled.

 

“Hey, hyung look I need to take this call, can you cover my table for me? I’ll cover the next customer” His eyes got bigger as he pouted. He knew that look would always work on him. When did he get this smart, and when did Jinyoung become so easy. In his defense, Bambam was hard to resist when he gave him ‘the look’

 

Smiling Jinyoung nodded, already taking out his notepad and pen, making his way out the kitchen

 

“Thanks hyung!”

 

It was only when he saw what table he had to cover did his smile falter a little. Still he tried to smile, fake but still a smile, as he made his way towards table 7.

 

“Welcome to the Fish Tank, my name is Jinyoung and I’ll be your server. Please look through our specials for tonight. Has anyone decided on drinks?”

 

“I’ll have coke please” the blonde one replied, eyes reading through the menu.

 

“I’ll get water” the man who he just noticed was bald ordered, giving him a grin. Jinyoung almost shivered, almost.

 

“Same” the last man replied, his hair long and shaggy. His eyes caught something gleaming from the said man, and as he moved his right arm, his jacket sleeve rolled up reveling 2 sets of thick silver chains wrapped around his right wrist. He knew those weren’t just for show.

 

Jinyoung looked away before he was caught staring.

 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks” with a smile Jinyoung headed back.

 

He filled up two jugs one with icy water and the other with coke. He took a deep breath, exhaling he tried to calm his nervous jitters. He’s had his fair share of creepy customers, giving him creepy looks. Some even got grabby. But these 3 were different, he couldn’t point his finger on it but they seemed threatening. At least they were his customers and not Bambam. He wasn’t sure if the younger would have taken a notice to them. Walking back with drinks Jinyoung got ready to take their orders.

 

“Ahh, yes I think I’ll take the Grilled Halibut with Cilantro Butter” the bald man ordered grinning up at him.

 

“Yes sir”

 

Jinyoung turned to the man with the chains, as he felt him staring up at him. Taking that as a sign that he was ready to order.

 

“What would you recommend my boy?” His voice came out as deep and monotone, no trace of emotions seem to linger in the way he spoke.

 

Jinyoung kept his eyes locked with the man’s, forgetting the question being directed towards him. His eyes then trailed down towards the man’s right wrist eyeing the chains, they seemed to have multiplied within the few minutes he had not taken notice of them. Looked bigger even, shiner, heavy on his wrist. How much did they weigh exactly, he wondered.

 

A cough came from the blonde seated in the middle and Jinyoung snapped out of his trance. 

 

“Uh…yes…sorry sir. The Shrimp Verde is a good choice, along with the umm side of Thai Steamed Mussels, which comes with crusty bread to soak of the sauce…sir.” He stammered out.

 

Jinyoung hoped his boss wasn’t monitoring him now, 1 weeks’ worth of training didn’t prepare him for super-creepy strangers.

 

“Well now, if you recommend it, I guess I should have a taste”

 

Jinyoung scribbled down the first two orders his mind not quite there at the moment. He then faced the blonde young male who was still glancing at the menu, looking through the desert section.

 

“I’d like the classic Crème Brulee”

 

“Skipping straight to desert huh?” the bald one shoved the blonde’s shoulder, winking.

 

Jinyoung watched as the blonde rolled his eyes and then turned to the man, giving him a deadly stare. Up close he noticed the blonde had tan skin, strong jawline and thin lips and perfectly shaped eyebrows. Jinyoung couldn’t help but think he was striking to look at, giving off an aura of unpredictability. Compared to the other two, who just looked creepy and threatening. Jinyoung intervened before any fight broke out. He wouldn’t stand a chance in breaking them apart if they decided to break out into a brawl in the middle of the restaurant. It was too late for that.

 

“Would you want anything along with that sir? I could suggest our most sought out di-“

 

“I’ll just take the dessert, if you don’t mind and don’t ever call me sir” he snapped.

 

Wide eyed, Jinyoung could do nothing but openly stare at the blonde. He took his chance to glance around at the surrounding tables and was relieved to find the customers occupied. He hoped they wouldn’t put up a complaint against him.

 

“Right…yes, of course si- I mean. I’ll have your orders coming right up, is there anything else?”

 

“That would be all”

 

Nodding, Jinyoung fled to the back.

 

 ---

 

“Those were some creepy costumers huh?” Yugyeom shook his head in disbelief.

 

“The 3 men? You bet, they just seemed really sketchy. Never seen them before so they probably won’t be regulars” Jinyoung hoped.

 

“I’m switching my name if they are” Yugyeom fiddled with his name tag. “I don’t need them coming after me if I accidentally spill drinks on them or mixed up orders"

 

Yugyeom shivered at the thought.

 

“Well let’s hope they don’t come back”

 

“I’m gonna go now hyung! I just realized I have an assignment due and my class is a 9am” Bambam hurried out of the kitchen, the doors slamming in his wake.

 

“I brought you an agenda for a reason Bambam! How about using it?”

 

“I do! But my mind can remember a lot of things too, I remembered I had something due right? And…I might have lost it” grinning- all teeth showing, Bambam speed walked to the front door while fixing up his over-sized jacket.

 

“Hey wait up, I’ll walk with you” Yugyeom in a hurry, de-tangled his scarf from his coat pocket, while heading for the door.

 

“Thanks for closing up hyung! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Yeah bye hyung! Good night!”

 

Jinyoung waved watching them through the window, as they took a right and disappeared from his view. He went back to wiping the back counter. As he put on his oversized navy cardigan over his uniform, he made his way around the glass counter, leaning down and picking out some pastries.

 

“Blue berry muffin, cream cheese croissants, and a red velvet cupcake. That should be good” he muttered to himself as he boxed up the pastry. Youngjae wasn’t a picky eater, especially when it came to dessert. His roommate had a major sweet tooth and Jinyoung knew he shouldn’t be supplying him but he also knew the boy barley ate anything when he was too focused. When he had his mind set on work, he wouldn’t stop until he was done.

 

Sliding his backpack on and putting on his earplugs, he locked up the resturant.  His playlist on shuffle, he made his decent back to campus. As much as he didn’t like coming to work, the night walk made it worth it. Getting lost in the music as his body moves on autopilot he finds Is therapeutic and a way to relive his stress. He stares up at the full moon, bright enough that it shines a light, guiding him along the sidewalk.

 

It wasn’t until he was two blocks away from the restaurant that he saw shadows in front of him. His left shoved inside his pocket held onto his phone, muting it. Right hand clutching the bag with pastries, he decided to walk a little faster.

 

Then he heard what sounded like metal against metal.

 

His breathing shortened and became ragged as his heart quickened, beating so loudly that he swore the loud pounding migrated up to his head, the only thing he could hear at this point. He kept on walking straight, not taking notice of the route anymore. His mind and body were two separate things, not whole anymore. That was when he thought about Youngjae, the box of pastries he had and how he needed to get back to the dorm. As he was about to dig his phone out of his pocket, thinking that whatever was behind him would back off if they realized he had a phone on him, would call the cops if threatened. But he had been to late as he feels a close presence from behind. 

 

Then they grabbed him and he never really had a chance.

 

Like most dangerous situations described, it happened in slow motion. Yet he didn’t see it coming, didn’t comprehend what they were doing to him, what they were going to do to him. All he knew were the thoughts that ran through his mind. As they grabbed his arm he thought about how he had to run back to campus, anywhere really but he couldn’t because whoever grabbed him was strong and was holding him back. They grabbed his right arm too making him drop the bag of pastries. He stared bewilderment as it hit the sidewalk and then heavy combat boots stepped on the box. Youngjae wasn’t going to get his pastries this time around. He wouldn’t get to see his face light up into a tired worn out smile.

 

Both his arms were now pinned behind his back and he wondered when his backpack was taken off. He still found himself trying to move forward. Jinyoung couldn’t get a good look at the guy currently behind him but he knew it was more than one when someone else came in front of him and he stopped all movement. Half of the man’s face was covered with a mask that had sharp needle like metal points sticking out in every direction. The points were caught under the moonlight reflecting against them making them shin, just like his platinum blonde hair. Jinyoung froze as he stared at the man's eyes. The blonde from the restaurant stared back, his eyes not wavering as they locked with his.

 

“Come on Wang, we don’t have all night I want to drink till I pass out” The voice from behind spoke up, voice emotionless and cold. Jinyoung thought he sounded familiar too.

 

The blondes mask rose upwards, as his face crunched up, but he still kept eye contact with him. Like he was waiting for something to happen. Jinyoung could do nothing but stare back. Wincing every few seconds because whoever was holding onto his arms were holding them tight, he wouldn’t be surprised if they just snapped off. 

 

He thought about his roommate, and how he must be up, hunched over his desk typing up sentences after sentences occasionally glancing at his cell phone to check the time. Waiting for Jinyoung’s return. He thought about Yugyeom and Bambam, and how he most likely wasn’t going to make it too work. The younger ones were going to have to cover his shift for a while, maybe forever. That was too much work for them to handle. The faces of his family flashed into his mind and he mentally scolded himself for not calling them today. His parents probably thought of him as a bad son. His two older sisters were going to get annoyed, because he was going to miss one of their birthday coming up next week. Like a movie reel, his dad’s endless words of warning passed through his mind. Telling him to be careful of strangers. What to do if he noticed anything out of the ordinary. He briefly wondered what his dad, a city cop, would say to him at this very moment. He knew it wouldn’t be to cry at the face of the enemy and here he was. Big blobs of tears rolled down his cheeks, hitting the pavement like raindrops.

 

The blonde looked down his hands forming into fists. Jinyoung watched the area where the mouth should have been if it weren’t for the mask hiding it move. As if the blonde was muttering something to himself. He looked back up again and Jinyoung was meet with a scowl, conflicted and annoyed eyes and a fist. Jinyoung doubled over, his palms scraping the sidewalk. He could throw up right at that very moment, as his insides seemed to all be moving around. Eyes closed, he bent lower till his forehead made contact with the sidewalk as his right arm wrapped around his lower stomach. Jinyoung felt like he could spite out blood, maybe he already was, he couldn’t tell as he felt disoriented.

 

Why was this happening? 

 

“Why me?” he found himself whispering out loud under his breathe, he wasn’t expecting any answers. By now, Jinyoung had tears that seemed endless, he hadn’t cried this much in his life. 

 

Maybe he could still make a run for it, maybe they would leave him once they realized he wasn’t fighting back. They could do whatever they wanted and leave him there. His hopes disintegrated as he heard chains from behind, and then he felt them wrap around his neck, pulling him up to his knees and then he was standing. Cold and heavy, his memory flashed back to the chains on the guy’s wrist earlier on. His hands touched the chains, trying to claw them off but it was no use. His body shook and his legs felt like jelly, but the chains were his only support.

 

“Don’t punch his face we can’t have any marks” came a voice a little far off.

 

Jinyoung tried to regain his mind, tried to understand exactly what was happening. His head was pushed back by the chains. Gritting his teeth, eyes blurry he couldn’t see much but he could make out the blonde hair under the moonlight.

 

He didn’t see the punch coming his way, but he did see all black.


	2. Bluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/jujubeans101/playlist/3qbOVT5DohNo7492byHVNQ%0A) for the fic!

Eyelids heavy, Jinyoung struggled opening them. He clawed at the cold hard surface with bruised fingers. The littlest of movement sent spasms down his body, he knew his stomach must have been in bad shape along with his throat, it was hard for him to take in air. With a lot of effort he moved slowly turning himself on his stomach. Jinyoung never once had gotten into a physical fight. Never once broke any bones or gained a cut that was any deeper than a scrape one would get when they tripped. Jinyoung never truly experienced physical pain, until now.

 

Scrunching his face in agony, he pried his eyes open with effort. Alone in what seemed to be a square shaped windowless cell. He could make out a hallway in front of his cell, lightened up by a poor low-yellowish light bulb that was stuck on the wall poorly. With care full and slow movements he pushed himself up getting on his knees. He winced in pain as he moved backwards, resting his back against the cool stone wall. Looking around the cell, he found nothing but dust and dirt.

 

Jinyoung focused on the only source of light, eyeing the lightbulb that was barley attached to the wall with blue and red wires holding it in place. He was going to die, fuse out just like that lightbulb. Except Jinyoung mused, he was going to fuse first.

 

He didn’t know when or how long but he knew, saw his end nearing. Jinyoung considered himself a sensible person, and the only sensible conclusion his mind drew upon was death. There wasn’t going to be a happy ending to this story. He wasn’t going to become the kid who bravely stepped into town alive. He wasn’t going to be the “miracle” kid that survived and beat all odds. Nor was he going to live to tell the story. All he really was a percentage of a greater statistic that represented the number of kids his age who had been taken and were never seen again. Jinyoung just increased the ever growing number.                                                                           

 

He wondered what time it was, wondered if there were search parties. Did he even make it into the 3-oclock the news? Did anyone assume he was missing? Or categorize him as a runaway who fled in an act of rebellion. Jinyoung started to giggle dragging his legs up, he wrapped his arms around his limbs locking his hands together over his shins. His shoulders bounced as giggles turned to a cackle. Jinyoung bowed his head, his forehead coming in contact with his knees. It hurt to laugh but he couldn’t stop himself. He wasn’t going to see his family, Youngjae nor Bambam and Yugyeom. Jinyoung didn’t know how this could all be happening to him. Why him? Was this a random snatch of the street or was their motif.

 

His crazed crackles turned to large intake of breaths as his head made contact with the cool wall. Jinyoung grazed his throat as his eyes went blurry. He felt long stretches of raised sensitive skin. He grasped his neck more firmly. He needed to focus, needed to stay grounded. His other hand clawed at his scalp trying to still his head because everything was spinning. Jinyoung’s body leaned forward as his legs crossed and soon his forehead meet the stone floor. Closing his eyes tightly, and clawing at his hair he felt  unbalanced. He was losing himself and it wasn’t even day one.

 

 

Mark washed the worn out face cloth thoroughly, making sure to scrub off any dirt that might be trapped in between the folds. He made a mental note to ask Jackson or Jaebum to get a new set of face cloth. What use to be a shade of sky blue was now a dull blue, almost gray color. He had lost the other 3 cloths within the course of a month and was now down to the last one. Used for cleaning bruises and dirt of the faces of the young workers. Mark had one job and that was to make sure the workers were in tip-top shape, ready for whenever they were called. Mark knew what the people wanted, knew how to polish up the workers and make them look presentable, he himself being a prime example. It wasn’t a hard job at the least, tedious if anything, because not everyone wanted to listen and follow rules. Yet he rather do this job then Jackson’s. Beating people up for pay could get old fast and he rather wanted to keep his brain cells intact. Who knew how much brain cells Jackson had lost, coming back home with cuts to his scalp and sleepless nights due to migraines. A hit to the head could cause unseen injuries and Jackson didn’t seem to get that. Though if Mark were to be honest with himself, he felt sorry for whoever was at the end of Jackson’s fists. Dislocated jaws, noses and the loss of brain cells just weren’t Mark’s style. Jackson had that covered for the both of them. He was so good that he had even been promoted.  

 

So incredibly good, that what had been a job that was supposed to take two to three days only took half a day. Dangerously good that Mark had woken up in the middle of night to low voices, heavy footsteps and an unconscious body.

 

Wearing the straps of the first aid duffle bag over his shoulders, Mark grabbed the large bowel filled with warm murky water and wash cloth and made his way out of the kitchen and down the stairs walking through a tunnel like hall. Going through a set of double doors he went through another set of hallways eventually leading him to the cell area.

 

Mark heard broken, breathless cries and moans a little further down the hall and he knew he had made it to the right cell. Walking into view Mark saw the boy crouched down almost like he was praying, Mark wouldn’t put it past him if he were, as fruitless as it would be. His shoulders were visibly shaking but Mark knew his entire body must have been shaking, along with his insides as well.

 

Retrieving keys from inside his pocket, Mark with soft footsteps entered the cell not bothering to close the cell doors. He paused, standing four feet away from the boy not wanting to alert him.

 

“Hey”

 

The boy hardened finally realizing he wasn’t alone anymore. Mark crouched down as the dark haired boy lifted his head up, hands coming lose from griping his hair. Mark would need to do work on the boy’s hair later he noted.

 

His eyes were red, tear stains and dirt on his round cheeks, dribbled down his chin and nose. Mark took in his appearance not being able to last night because of drowsy eyes. The boy had plump full lips, strong jaw, softening at the angels. Dark tussled locks that reached just above his equally dark eyebrows falling in soft waves. Charmingly boyish looks, he was a classic Korean Mark understood why he had been brought to this part of the division. Realized that if the boy simply followed the rules that he would have a chance at survival.

 

“Hey, don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you. Just came to clean you up is all” Mark softly spoke. He moved the straps of the duffle bag and set it to the side. Grabbing the wash cloth he dipped it into the warm murky water.

 

“See it’s just water, I’m going to clean your face” Mark watched as the boys eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

 

Mark tested his luck and moved closer to the boy, hand with the wash cloth reached out. The boy didn’t move just sat up on his knees, dark brown orbs shaking in paranoia. He was in denial not believing what was taking place.

 

Mark used the boy’s confusion to his advantage and started cleaning, removing dark smudges of grind, exposing fair skin.

 

“My name is Mark, what’s yours?”  The boy didn’t say anything, only peering at Mark, trembling.

 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. I have no weapons on me you can search me if you want?”

 

The boy eyed Mark’s body and then the red duffle bag of to the side.

 

“That’s just the first aid-kit see” Mark dropped the wash cloth in the water and reached over to snatch the bag. Opening it up in front of him, the dark haired boy inspected the bag.

 

“See”

 

After a minute of silence the boy spoke.

 

“Jinyoung”

 

“Jinyoung huh? Well Jinyoung do you feel pain anywhere? Back? Legs? Stomach?” Mark questioned giving the boy a once over. He saw no blood and had to thank Jackson for that. His eyes fell upon the boy’s neck. Red and some parts purple bruised skin that was clearly noticeable. He was going to have a talk with Jackson’s goons for their sub-par jobs. Mark knew the marking of chains against skin all too well and Jackson’s choice of weapons weren’t chains.

 

“Thank god for that” Mark whispered to himself.

 

Jinyoung looked at him in question. Mark realizing he had spoken his thoughts smiled embarrassed.

 

“Sorry just talking to myself, may I get a look at your neck?”

 

Jinyoung stilled again but with hesitation nodded.

 

Smiling Mark shuffled closer to the boy who had his back against the wall. Not wanting to be too close he stayed a feet away and instructed for him to dip his head back. With a closer look, Mark grabbed the ointment from inside the bag and held it in front of the boy so he could read the label.

 

“Just some ointment to treat bruise” Mark clarified to ease the boys tension.

 

The boy nodded and so Mark began his work of patching the boys neck up, sanitizing it first before rubbing ointment on the swelled up irritating skin. “It stings I know but bear with me here” Mark assured the boy.

 

After rubbing the ointment he wrapped his neck with an elastic bandage. Making sure it stayed and was still lose enough to breathe. Mark stood up walking to stand in front of the boy. Kneeling down to eye level he questioned.

 

“Anywhere else I should look at?”

 

Jinyoung stared back and Mark could see his brain at work. “No, I’m fine” Jinyoung spoke quiet and meek.

 

With a nod, Mark started to clean up. Packing up, he carried the bowel and started walking out of the cell only to pause and turn back smiling at Jinyoung.

 

“I’ll be back with food” Mark made it out into the hall way and put the bowel down.

 

He grabbed the barred doors and closed it with a clank all the while looking at Jinyoung who starred right back at him with a pleading look and raised hopeful shoulders, eyes glistening like stars he only wished to see. Mark pushing his guilt aside, stood up straighter, broader, face ridden off any form of guilt and second thoughts. He grabbed the bowel of water and stood up, giving the boy a stern look nodded once and left go back to the kitchen.    

 

For Mark, that was one of the harder parts to his job. Closing the barred doors on the younger kids were like a punch to the face for him. He locked them up like animals, trapped them in. He wondered after locking them up so many times, how they would still confide in him, trust him. He was just as bad as anyone else, because he knew he could easily free them. He had been so close in the past, always hesitating to forget the keys inside the cells, but he never did. Being friends with Jackson meant knowing how to bluff one’s way out of situations and bluffing he did. He would school his features so the kids would stop looking at him like he was their savior. He would never be their savior. He would never ‘forget’ a key because that would mean putting his life as well as Jackson’s and even Jaebum’s on the line and they were worth more. No, he couldn’t slip up, a mistake would lead to death. Even if that meant shattering dreams and hopes of escape. None of them were going anywhere any time soon and it was better if the kids learned that first, if they wanted to stay alive.  

 

Entering the kitchen, Mark found Jackson sitting on the kitchen table eating a salad. He always did eat organics and Mark guessed he should start following his example. Heading to the sink, Mark dumped the used water and made his way to the table. Taking a seat in front of the platinum blonde boy, Mark slumped his shoulders and laid his head down on the table.

 

“Why up so early?” Jackson questioned taking a sip of water.

 

“Had to clean up Jinyoung” Mark’s voice came out soft and muffled.

 

“His neck is bruised Jackson, he has chain marks” Mark stated irritation laced his voice.

 

“Fucking Shin, I told him not to bring his damn chains. The guy thinks those make him cool or some shit, makes him look like a complete idiot” Jackson took a sip of his water “fucking punk, how noticeable are they?”

 

“Very, but they should heal within a few weeks. Hopefully no one visits Jinyoung before then or else were fucked” Mark stated his head going in deeper within the folds of his arms.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re not gonna be in trouble, I’ll make sure of it.” Jackson sounded so sure and Mark new he had nothing to worry about. That’s how it always was with the two of them. Jackson was Mark’s shield and Mark was Jackson’s medicine. Jackson fought for them since the moment he stepped into the gang and saw the soft spoken Mark. Saw how he was young and skinny with no bite. Jackson always loud, fought for everything, new how to survive believed that Mark had given up. He was wrong, because in his own way Mark had been fighting. Quietly listening to the orders of his older brother and doing what he was asked of without question. Jackson still makes sure to watch after the other by taking hits and throwing punches. In return Mark calms him from his aggressive high, stiches him up and takes away the pain. The two have been together through everything, even the gang knew it was no use to separate them. Jackson would have thrown a fit and wouldn’t listen to anyone unless it was Marks voice that he was speaking too.

 

The crunch of salad consumed the kitchen. Jackson thinks Mark had fallen asleep until he speaks up.

 

“You did the job pretty fast, the higher ups must be proud”

 

“I wanted to get it over with” Jackson states a second later.

 

“You’re not going to do that again…right?” Mark had secretly hoped Jackson failed the job, even if that meant him losing his promotion.

 

“Not anytime soon…the kid okay?” He questioned.

 

“Yeah, just going through the first round of panic attacks” Mark wondered why Jinyoung had been sent to them, why he wasn’t with the other workers.

 

“What do you think the Boss means when he says Jinyoung is a “special case” Mark questions siting up, fiddling with his long sweater sleeves.

 

“Maybe he fucked up really bad, or the Boss could personally know the kid somehow, honestly I could care less, the kid isn’t going to last anytime soon. I’m sorry you have to watch over someone so helpless” Jackson all but sneered out.

 

“Jackson, his not helpless” Mark mumbled.

 

“You should have seen him last night then” Jackson got up seeming to be done with their conversation.

 

“You…took him, he was shocked and he probably doesn’t know how to fight like you Jackson, of course his going to be helpless” Mark voiced out. He had this urge to defend Jinyoung. Mark knew something was going on with Jackson, the assignment must have been harder for him to accomplish then Mark assumed. That did not excuse Jackson for talking about the boy the way he did.

 

“All I’m saying is he looked like he gave up, was ready to die right on the pavement”

 

Mark thinks dying on the pavement is better than dying in a cell, Jinyoung probably thought that too.  

 

Mark continued sitting thinking about his words. The kid was Jackson’s first ever kidnapping. Mark hated using that term but there was no way around it. Jackson had been ordered to kidnap Jinyoung and Jackson had done just that. Mark wondered if Jackson understood what his punches felt like. If Jackson were to beat Mark up in the past, punched him dead in the face, Mark would have been pretty helpless too. If it weren’t for all the training with Jackson, Mark wouldn’t have survived. Mark was able to keep up being agile in comparison to Jackson’s brute force. It was one of the many ways they balanced each other out. Mark felt a hand gently crease his hair and he looked up to see Jackson smile at him.

 

“Did you eat anything, I can’t have you disappearing” Jackson murmmers as his hands travel down to the base of his neck.

 

“No”

 

“I’ll cook you something, or get takeout”

 

“Not hungry” Mark leans his head on Jackson’s firm stomach. Jackson glides his hands down Mark’s throat, fingers trail at sharp jutted collar bones like a map.

 

“I hate it when you act like this. The kid is bothering you” Jackson says more like a statement.

 

“I don’t like him being here, why can’t he be with the others, why him?”

 

“Who fucking knows what’s going on in Boss’s fucked up mind?” Jackson pauses, hands going still. “but I don’t like the kid being here either, adds more work for us” he finishes with a tisk.

 

“Jackson”

 

“I’m right” Knowing Jackson was lying, he desides to not say anything.

 

“Oh almost forgot to ask,  wanna work out later? I think the boss is giving me some time rest as a reward” Jackson gave a toothy grin, his sharp angles turning slightly soft at the movement.

 

“Yeah why not, we could ask Jaebum” Getting up Mark went over to the fridge, looking over its content.

 

“Yeah I guess, I just hate how competitive he gets sometimes, hyung can get really scary!”

 

“Yeah but your just as bad so don’t talk, I’ll ask him if he has time” Mark concluded he’d make a sandwich for Jinyoung. He wasn’t sure what the boy’s preference were or if he was allergic to anything. Not use to having another person in their run down building and in their care, he needed to make sure Jinyoung was healthy as he could be if not, it was on all of them. Mark thought about how Jinyoung had lied to him about not having any injury. Just by the boy’s movements, Mark could tell he had a bruise on his stomach. Yet he understood why the boy wouldn’t let him treat it. Jinyoung was simply being cautious and in this line of work, being cautious was just about all you needed to be.

 

“Hey we need to buy more pain killers and food for Jinyoung, I’ll see what he likes” 

 

“Nu-uh, I don’t want to have to deal with him anytime soon, and besides I’m taking my break and it starts now” Jackson started jogging towards the door. “Ask Jaebum!” Jackson yelled as his voice carried down the hallway.

 

Mark sighed in annoyance. He knew what Jackson was doing, but Mark also knew that Jackson couldn’t avoid the problem for long. He couldn’t avoid Jinyoung forever, because someone had to look after him while he looked after the other workers located in a completely different building. It was either him or Jaebum and Mark knew both of them were equally stubborn people. It was going to be hard to convince Jaebum and Mark wondered if it was even worth it, the only person Jaebum seemed to look after was himself. He wouldn’t be able to get the job done and Mark couldn’t have that happening. Until Jinyoung was moved out of their care, he was here to stay, and it seemed he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

 

Mark took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket re-reading the scribbled almost eligible writing.

 

“ _Keep the boy here till further notice. Make sure he looks presentable at all times. Some of the higher-ups might make a surprise appearance, so don’t fuck up”_

The note was anonymous, but Mark guessed it was from one of the many countless goons the Boss ordered around.

 

 

It wasn’t till after Mark fed Jinyoung and got him settled inside his cell with a mattress, bedsheets and blanket sprawled over messily, did Mark run into Jaebum who had been absent most of the day. Mark busying himself on his cell phone, mindless TV played in the background, as Jaebum came through the door, heading straight for the kitchen.

 

“Hey, didn’t see you this morning” Mark greeted not looking up from his phone.

 

“Had a job, left around 5am” Jaebum’s voice came from the kitchen.

 

“There’s left overs in the fridge. Jackson bought some surprisingly not so healthy food”

 

Mark felt someone take a seat next to him and he finally looked up from his phone to eye Jaebum. Looking exhausted Jaebum took up the other side of the couch, legs sprawled out on top of the coffee table, head thrown back hanging over the back of the couch. What use to be styled black hair, was now wispy locks. His trademark leather jacket rested on the arm of the couch, straying never too far from Jaebum’s person. Eyes closed he breathes slow and steady. Mark assumed his orders were another drop that required Jaebum to drive a city or two over. He would always come back worn out and sometimes Mark wouldn’t see him for more than 5 seconds as he would always head up to his room.

 

Mark gave him a once over, in search off any injuries. Call it a habit but dealing with Jackson’s injuries meant he dealt with Jaebum’s lesser injuries at least the ones Jaebum would let Mark look at. Unlike Jackson, Jaebum’s job didn’t require getting into fights. That didn’t mean Jaebum never fought. When provoked Jaebum couldn’t say no to fights. Mark could recall a couple of times when Jaebum would get into fights during drop offs with runners from their own gang that just wouldn’t let Jaebum do his job because seething jealousy. Being one of the best runners within their gang meant more jobs, higher pay and a greater risk. The riskiest jobs were when the drop of locations required him to venture off into other gang territory. Mark had once fixed up an unconscious Jaebum with broken ribs and a knife stab 7 inches away from his heart. It had been one of the most terrifying injuries Mark had come across.

 

“Stop searching me, I’m not Jackson” Jaebum sleepily mumbles.

 

“Your right, Jackson seeks me out when his injured” Who knew how many injuries Jaebum had hid from Marks prying eyes.

 

“Jackson’s stupid enough to get injured on purpose for your attention, his Wang Puppy for a reason am I right?”

 

Mark frowns at Jaebum’s low deep chuckle. “Jackson would kill you guys for calling him Wang Puppy, he hates that nickname”

 

“It’s hard not to when his always trailing your around”

 

Mark doesn’t answer because his right and Mark would be lying if he admitted he didn’t like Jackson's constant presence, his own personal shadow.  

 

They don’t speak for a while, the only noise coming from the ceiling fan above them and low voices from the forgotten T.V. Mark would never have this long of a silence if it were Jackson, so his appreciative of Jaebum’s more calm and relaxed manner. With Jaebum, small talk wasn’t awkward and Mark ever the quite one always appreciated few worded conversations.

 

“Work go smoothly?” He questions going back to his phone.

 

“Yeah the classic drug drop off. The regular college kid, wanted something “lit” for her sorority party”

 

“Ecstasy huh?”

 

“Yep, it’s gonna be one wild party”

 

Mark chuckled, hoping those girls didn’t get caught or else game over for them.

 

“So, Jackson actually did it huh” Jaebum stated taking a sip from a water bottle Mark hadn’t noticed before.

 

“Yeah, they brought Jinyoung over last night”

 

“Impressive” Jaebum side eyes Mark, watching the velvet hair boy bite his upper lip nervously, in thought.

 

“I think his taking it badly, been locked up in his room since this morning”

 

“Sucks cause his gonna have to deal, probably gonna have to do it again” Jaebum openly stares at Mark, watches him as he plays with his phone case, right knee fidgeting.

 

“You’re gonna have to deal”

 

“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if chapters are out late!
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](serenely-sweet-express.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> It's a pretty dark fic so i'll try my best at depicting it :)
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](serenely-sweet-express.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
